the_pleasuremancerfandomcom-20200213-history
02 - The Lord's Return
How to start the quest : * Go to the Shop * Talk with Vlad Title # Vlad want you to find his stuff in the mountain. #* You need ≥ 6 #* Select "Jump to the right." # Return Vlad’s supplies at the shop. #* Shop, Vlad gold # Return to the tower for an explanation. #* Tower, Pink Godelins gold # You need time to digest the information. #* — wait 3 (or 4) days # Find the mayor. #* Tavern Willi #* "Find out about the mayor" # Vlad is the mayor. Go speak with him. #* Shop, Vlad #* Threaten him" / "Encourage him" In fact, it does not really matter, except that the choice "Make it rain money on his face" #* cost 200 gold... #* "Accept" leather #* "Accept" crafted dagger or “Refuse” we already have one. gold # Time to clean up the city hall. #* Equip Sturdy leather #* Tower, Pink Godelins # Time to clean up the city hall (with acceptable losses) #* City hall #* Select "Let's go" # Return to Vlad to get the deed. #* Shop # Report the good news to your minions. #* Tower #* "Let's be confident" # Go speak to Willie to find some wooden boards. #* Tavern, Willie # Explore the forest next to the village. (I recommend you save the game before going to the forest) #* Forest Gold #* "Go see" #* "Intervene" quest “Escape of the princess” is now unlocked #* "Lie to her" / "Tell her the truth" 4 and 8 wooden planks # Fin 50 planks #* Forest each night until you have 50 wooden planks... (so you can work during the day... You should keep working for Willie until all basic physical stats reach 25 Exemple : #* Tower # Bring back 3000 gold. # Tower gold # Wait for the end of the construction. #* Wait 10 days. #* Gut him"/"Correct him for his insolence"/"Order him to leave" No impact on history # Visit the tower. To visit the tower, you must first put someone in the confidence, for this walkthrough I chose Camilla, because you just have to finish "Camilla's project - 6". But it is quite possible to do it with another girl. Here are the choices: Camilla; Camilla+Ezmella; Autumn; Camilla+Autumn; Ezmella; Autumn+Ezmella (I will add the other choices in another version of the guide) #* For Camilla : #** Brothel (after "Camilla's project - 6" and after having waited 10 days) #** "Let her in on the secret " #** "I've taken control of them" Camilla if "I eradicated them" then +1 Camilla and later -4 Camilla #** "Precisely" #* For Ezmella : #** Tavern (after "Drink with Yehran") #** "Let her in on the secret" #** "I'll take over slowly and peacefully" #* For Autumn : #** Tavern (after "Dark secret of Autumn - 8") #** What you want # Tower, you must have a minimum of 31 life points #* "Inaugurate the 'wonder'…" -30HP - You may lose or earn reputation points, but there are too many choice for me to list them all here #* Once out of the tower, the choice depends on which girl(s) is with you. So here is a table with the different results depending on the girl(s) # Search for a true architects in the village #* Tavern, work for Willie, you have to do this many times, the architect is slow to arrive #* After he appeared, Tavern, Kulriz #* Offer to buy a round" gold, +2 Kulriz #* Go to A useful dwarf # You need a bundle of money to give to the dwarf #* Tavern, Kulriz #* Yes, let’s get the project started gold # The dwarf is at work, wait for this news. #* Wait 15 days #* "That's wonderful." Kulriz #* "It's perfect." Kulriz # The tower is now complete #* Tavern, Yehran #* "That's way too much" #* "Accept the full time offer full for 1200 gold/week" #* Tower, Kulriz #* Construct, "An armory" gold #* "Act with tact" #* Tower, Chamber #* Tower, Armory, Yehran #* "Ask for ideas to inaugurate the chamber" #* "Round to 100" Yehran, Shinrada del Pas - 695 #* Tower, Throne room #* Go to Dark secrets of Autumn # Return to the magic garden #* Brothel, "Go to the magii-serre" # I need to find information about creating physical body #* Shop #* "… Perhaps" #* "I will seriously consider your application" #* "Wait 7 days # I have to wait for Vlad to find what I need to build a physical body #* Alpha, Share of genius, 4 essence of organic matter # I have to read the books that Vlad gave me. #* Read Organic Alpha, You need Intelligence ≥ 19 # The first book didn't contain enough information to get started #* Read Share of genius, You need Intelligence ≥ 24 # I have to build my physical body using the runicuve #* Inventory, learn all plans (arm, leg, head, penis, torso and body) #* Tower, Kulriz #* "Alchemy lab – 975 gold" #* Alchemy lab - We will now start the build of our body, I will try to be clear enough in my explanation #* To build your body you will need : #** 38x Male Organic Matter > you must grow some Essence of Organic Matter in the Magii-serre #** 20x Male Superior Organic Matter > you must grow some Essence of Organic Matter in the Magii-serre #** 4x Large Ruby #** 8x Wine – Cote de Sierra - 707 #** 4x Minor Intelligence Elixer #** A lot of mana #** A lot of patience #*